Nine Crimes
by Insane Worm
Summary: Song-fic de la canción de Damien Rice. Es algo triste. Mi primer fic. Acepto criticas. RENxANNA


Anna caminaba por un largo, largo pasillo cubierto con una alfombra roja al compás de la música. Iba ataviada con un hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba hasta los pies. Tenía un ramo de margaritas en las manos. Todos los presentes la veían sorprendidos y las mujeres la veían con un brillo de ternura mezclada con envidia. Después de unos segundos de esa caminata al compás de la música, llegaría al final del pasillo. Allí la esperaba su prometido, Yoh Asakura, con la sonrisa más grande que jamás hubiera tenido.

_Leave me out  
><em>_With the waste.  
><em>_This is not  
><em>_What I'd do._

Sin embargo, el dueño de esa sonrisa no era quien habitaba sus pensamientos. No, la persona que estaba en su mente era otra. Esa quien caminaba a su lado, quien la entregaría a Yoh. Uno de los amigos de su prometido. El chico de ojos dorados y cabello en punta. Ren Tao.

_It's the wrong  
><em>_Kind of place  
><em>_To be thinking  
><em>_Of you._

Voy a casarme pensó . Debo dejar de pensar en él. Podía sonar fácil, pero en realidad era muy difícil. En su fuero interno lloraba intensamente. Iba a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba. Aunque, en realidad, nadie esperaba que se quisieran. Era un matrimonio arreglado, después de todo.

Aún así se dijo con dureza Me casaré con Yoh, así eso me haga pedazos.

_It's the wrong… time  
><em>_For somebody new._

Finalmente llegó al altar. Ren le dio un corto abrazo, pero transmitía todo lo que sentía por ella. Anna le devolvió el abrazo con los mismos sentimientos.

-Te quiero-escuchó que le decía Ren en el oído. Anna sabía que para él, ella era mucho más que un simple te quiero, pero no se atrevería a decirlo ahí.

-Te… te amo-le susurró ella a su vez. Atreviéndose a confesar por primera y posiblemente última vez sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_It's a small crime.  
><em>_And I've got no excuse._

El rostro de Ren no cambio nada. Tomó la mano de Anna y la colocó sobre la de Yoh. Le dirigió una breve pero intensa mirada a su amigo y se colocó en su lugar. Al lado izquierdo de Yoh. A la derecha de Anna. Se inclinó hacia ella.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Ren, con las micro-sonrisa que exhibía de vez en cuando, una sonrisa que convencería a cualquiera. A cualquiera excepto a Anna. Porque Anna sabía lo falsa que era una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa igual de falsa.

-Sí.

_Is that alright?  
><em>_Yeah…  
><em>_Give my gun away  
><em>_When it's loaded.  
><em>

_Is that alright?  
><em>_Yeah…  
><em>_If you don't shoot it  
><em>_How am I supposed to hold it?  
><em>

_Is that al right?  
><em>_Yeah…  
><em>_Give my gun away  
><em>_When it's loaded_

- ¿Segura?

Anna asintió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

_Is that al right?  
><em>_Yeah…  
><em>_With you?_

Ren caminaba por un largo, largo pasillo cubierto con una alfombra roja. Llevaba puesto un fino traje de seda negra. Junto a él, sujetándolo, iba una hermosa muchacha rubia de ojos oscuros, que contrastaban notablemente con su vestido. Se supone que era la persona que entregaría a la novia. Si era sincero, odiaba todo eso. Su traje, la melosa decoración de la iglesia, las caras sonrientes de todos los presentes. Era repugnante.

_Leave me out  
><em>_With the waste.  
><em>_This is not  
><em>_What I'd do._

No lo haría de no ser por que la persona quien se lo había pedido era justamente la chica que caminaba junto a él. La chica que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos. En todo su ser. A pesar del sincero amor que Ren le profesaba, sabía que jamás podrían estar juntos. ¿El por qué? Porque la chica que caminaba junto a él, Anna Kyoyama, era… la chica que se casaba. La novia. Debía dejar de pensar en ella, ¡demonios! Se estaba casando, por los grandes espíritus (ella, no él). No debería estar enamorado de ella, y menos si su futuro esposo era, justamente, Yoh Asakura. El primer amigo real que tuvo.

_It's the wrong  
><em>_Kind of place  
><em>_To be cheating  
><em>_On you._

Ren volteó a verla. La vio tan infeliz como lo estaba él. No lo demostraba, claro está, pero él, quien la conocía perfectamente, podía leer sus pensamientos y ver sus verdaderos sentimientos a través de sus hermosos ojos oscuros.

_It's the wrong… time  
><em>_but she's pulling me through_

Cuando llegaron al altar, Ren le dio un corto abrazo, pero transmitía todo lo que sentía con ella.

-Te quiero-le susurró al oído.

-Te… te amo-escuchó que Anna le decía al oído.

_It's a small crime  
><em>_and I've got no excuse_

Ren, sin cambiar ni un ápice de expresión, tomó la mano de Anna y la colocó sobre la de Yoh. Le dirigió una mirada a su amigo y se colocó en su lugar. Al lado izquierdo de Yoh. Siempre al lado izquierdo de Yoh, un cero a la izquierda para la mujer de sus sueños. A la derecha de Anna, sin embargo. Se inclinó hacia ella.

- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Ren, con las micro-sonrisa que exhibía de vez en cuando, una sonrisa que convencería a cualquiera. Sin embargo, él y Anna sabían que la sonrisa era falsa. Era simplemente un maldito hipócrita.

-Sí.

_Is that al right?  
><em>_Yeah…  
><em>_Give my gun away  
><em>_When it's loaded._

_Is that al right?  
><em>_Yeah…  
><em>_If you don't shoot it  
><em>_How am I supposed to hold it?_

_Is that al right?  
><em>_Yeah…  
><em>_Give my gun away  
><em>_When it's loaded_

_Is that al right  
><em>

_Is that al right with you?_

Ren sabía que eso no era cierto, pero fingiría que le creía.

- ¿Segura?

Anna asintió.

-¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien?

_Is that al right?  
><em>_Yeah…  
><em>_Give my gun away  
><em>_When it's loaded._

_Is that al right?  
><em>_Yeah…  
><em>_If you don't shoot it_

_How am I supposed to hold it?  
><em>_Is that alright?_

_Yeah…  
><em>_Give my gun away  
><em>_When it's loaded  
><em>

_Is that alright?_

_Is that alright with you?_

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

El padre comenzó a hablar, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Únicamente cuando preguntó:

-Yoh Asakura, ¿acepta usted a Anna Kyoyama como esposa?

-Claro que sí-respondió el aludido con una sonrisa radiante y deslumbrante sonrisa.

-Y usted, Anna Kyoyama, ¿acepta usted a Yoh Asakura como su futuro esposo?

-Si…

_Is that al right?  
><em>_Yeah…_

_Is that al right?  
><em>_Yeah…_

_Is that al right?  
><em>_Yeah…_

_Is that alright?  
><em>

_Is that alright?  
><em>

_Is that alright with you?  
><em>

_…__No..._

Y en ese silencio sepulcral, casi se pudo escuchar el sonido de dos corazones rompiéndose.


End file.
